Enamorada de un Vampiro
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: -Quien te crees que eres tu para decirme que tengo que hacer o que no- le pregunte llena de rabia -Yo soy Aro Vulturi y tu eres mía- susurro mientras me agarraba del brazo tirándome hacia el y me besaba apasionadamente... Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi vida cambiaría radicalmente en un viaje de negocios, donde termine perdidamente cautiva y enamorada de un Vampiro...
1. -PREFACIO-

**PREFACIO**

-Yo no me quiero ni pienso quedar aquí- Le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-No me interesa lo que pienses tu te quedas aquí lo quieras o no- Me respondió mientras me miraba con sus ojos color sangre que por mas espeluznantes que parezcan me atraen de una manera inimaginable.

- Y quien te crees tu para decirme que tengo que hacer o que no- le pregunte llena de rabia no sabia quien se creía el para tenerme cautiva.

-Yo soy Aro Vulturi y tu eres mía- Susurro mientras me agarraba del brazo tirándome hacia el y me besaba como si no existiera un mañana…

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi vida cambiaría radicalmente en un viaje de negocios, donde termine cautiva y enamorada perdidamente de un Vampiro...

* * *

**¿Que tal les pareció?**

**Estuve un tiempo perdida entre el trabajo y la uni no tengo casi tiempo libre, pero les prometo que tratare de actualizar constantemente... Situada después de 5 años de amanecer parte 2**

**Espero que les guste y me acompañen...**

**Att: -lyzz**


	2. -VIAJES-

**CAPITULO 1 -VIAJE-**

Mi nombre es Anabel Stewart, tengo 22 años y soy venezolana, el día de ayer llegue a mi departamento después de salir de mi empresa Corporación Stewart C.A me encargue de acomodar todo lo necesario para mi viaje de negocios que tengo que realizar así como de las pequeñas vacaciones que me tomare para conocer Forks, luego de eso me duche, cene y me acosté a dormir, ya que estaba muy cansada. Mi reloj me despertó a las 4:00 am, me levante un poco somnolienta todavía tenia sueño y me fui a dar una ducha, luego me vestí, me prepare un desayuno rápido y le marque a un taxi para que me recogiera y me trajera al aeropuerto que es donde me encuentro en estos momentos esperando que sea la hora para irme.

-Vuelo Nro 175 con destino a Forks Washington abordar por la puerta Nro 4- Dijeron lo que me indico que ya era hora de irme.

Una vez en el avión le conecte los auriculares a mi preciado Samsung Galaxy S4 y me dispuse a escuchar música, luego de un rato me quede profundamente dormida. Horas después me desperté al escuchar que nos preparáramos que estábamos por aterrizar.

-Al fin- Pensé al bajar del avión, estaba tan emocionada por haber llegado que no me fije que alguien se me estaba acercando.

-Buenas noches usted es ¿Anabel Stewart?- Me pregunto un hombre mayor de aproximadamente unos 50 años de edad.

-Mmm si soy yo- Respondi algo confusa no conocia a ese hombre y mucho menos sabia como sabe quien soy yo.

-Se que debe estar confundida yo soy Alex Stom, disculpe si la asuste su secretaria contacto con la agencia donde yo trabajo para alquilar un choche para usted y ami me enviaron como su chofer- Dijo el un poco nervioso.

-Ah ok, no se preocupe y por favor lleveme a donde esta el auto- Le dije un poco mas tranquila mientras el agarraba mis maletas y se las llevaba al estacioniemto donde me encontre con un hermoso lamborguini gallardo ultimo modelo color blanco.

Una vez con mis maletas en el coche le pedi a Alex las llaves del coche, no sin antes convencerlo de que no necesitaba ningun chofer. Este no estaba muy seguro pero termino aceptando. Una vez que se fue me meti en el coche, me puse en marcha rumbo a Forks… Ya en la via me estaba dando sueño debido al cansancio del viaje en avion, pero me mantuve con los ojos bien abiertos debido a que la carretera estaba cubierta de neblina lo que provocaba que casi ni viera, de repente un ciervo salio corriendo lo que ocasiono que frenara rapidamente para no pisarlo y por la humedad de la via termine perdiendo el control del carro y saliendome de la carretera, donde termine chocando con un arbol grande y perdi el conocimiento.

**Alice Pov**

Toda la famila estaba reunida celebrando el noviazgo de Renesmee y Jacob, cuando de repente me llego una vision –_Era una muchacha no mayor a 24 años que iva conduciendo un hermoso lamborguini gallardo blanco en la carretera que viene hacia Forks cuando de repente salio un cievo corriendo haciendo que esta frenara y perdiera el control del auto saliendose de la carretera y chacando contra un arbol donde esta perdio el conocimiento, de hay todo se volvio negro y no puede ver mas por mas que intentara-_ Cuando sali de la vision un poco confundida toda mi familia estaba viendome, esperando a que les dijera de que se trataba…

-Crees que haya muerto Alice- Me pregunto Edward ya que el habia visto la vision tambien…

-Al parecer si- Respondi un poco triste

-Alice, Edward pueden explicarnos que pasa- Nos pregunto Carlisle que al igual que los demas queria saber de que hablabamos Edward y yo… Le dije mentalmente a mi hermano que les explicara mi vision porque yo todavia me sentia muy afectada por ella, no sabia la razon pero sentia ganas de ir a ver si ella se encuentra con vida, pero las palabras de Carlisle me sacaron de mi dilema…

-Alice has visto a la muchacha de tu vision antes- Ante su pregunta yo solo negue y decidi ir a ver que sucedió con ella…

-Carlisle voy a ver que paso con ella no puedo saber que alguien puede estar muriendo en estos momentos y yo estoy sentada aquí sin hacer nada- Le comunique rapidamente

-Esta bien Edward, tu y yo iremos a ver que podemos hacer, mientras el resto se encarga de acomodar lo necesario enmi oficina por si ella esta viva y necesita atencion- Todos asentimos y mientras Edward, Carlisle y yo saliamos rumbo a donde se produjo el accidente el resto de la familia procedio a acomodar todo lo que se pudiese necesitar para atenderla inmediatamente.

-Alice por donde viste que se produjo el accidente en tu vision- Pregunto Carlisle

-Estamos cerca ya falta poco- Dije cuando el viento soplo trayendo consigo un fuerte olor a sangre.

-Alla- Dijo Edward cuando vio el carro donde se encontraba atrapada la chica de mi vision inconciente… Inmediatamente nos acercamos y Carlisle procedio a sacarla del coche con cuidado…

-Aun su corazon late- Dijo Carlisle mientras la calgaba en sus brazos y le quitaba su cabello de la cara… Lo cual al hacerlo escuchamos un jadeo por parte de Carlisle y un susurro que casi no logro escuchar de no ser una vampira_"No puede ser ella" _

* * *

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**¿Carlisle conocera a Anabel?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas lo averiguaremos en proximo capitulo...**

**saludos...**

**Att: -lyzz**


	3. -ANABELLE CULLEN-

**CAPITULO 2 –ANABELLE CULLEN-**

**Carlisle Pov**

Cuando Edward vio donde se encontraba el carro inmediatamente nos acercamos y yo procedi a sacar a la chica con cuidado, tambien confirme que aun su corazon late y le notifique a los demas. Mientras la sostuve en mis brazos al principio tenia su rostro tapado con su largo cabello negro por eso se lo quite de la cara y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando le vi su rostro y sin darme cuenta susurre _"No puede ser ella",_ su rostro es igual al de ella la unica diferencia es su color de cabello…

Carlisle la conoces- Me pregunto Edward al leer mi mente

No puede ser ella- Susurre a un en estado de Shock

Carlisle, Edward vamos a la casa por si no se han percatado su corazon esta latiendo cada vez más lento- Nos informo rapidamente Alice y asi inmediatamente comenzamos a correr rumbo a nuestra casa, sabia que tendria que contarle a mi familia de ella de Anabelle Cullen mi pequeña hermana, ella y esta chica son identicas la unica diferencia es que mi hermana tenia su cabello al igual que el mio y se viea fuerte si yo mismo no hubiera visto su cuerpo despues de que se suicido juraria que es ella, en cambio esta chica a pesar de que se parece no puede ser ella auque lo deseara con todo mi corazon-muerto, ella se ve tan fragil e indefenza en mis brazos, tengo que salvarla cueste lo que me cueste y con ese pensamiento acelere el paso…

**Alice Pov**

Todos estabamos reunidos en el salon, Carlisle ya llevaba dos horas en el cuarto que habitamos con todo para que pudiera atender a Anabel… Si asi se llama la chica de mi vision, despues que la trajimos a la casa y nuestro padre comenzo a atenderla yo le pedi a Jasper que me acompañara a donde ocurrio el accidente para buscar sus pertenencias y asi saber algo sobre ella, pudimos recuperar todas sus pertenencias y con ello regresamos a nuestra casa, toda la famila estaba expectante ya que todos queriamos saber quien era ella por eso Rosalie nos sugirio que revisaramos en su cartera para asi saber aunque sea su nombre y que mayor sorpresa nos llevamos ella se llama Anabel Stewart, tiene 22 años y ademas de eso es la dueña de una de las empresas mas reconocidas en Venezuela…

Al enterarnos de eso todos nos sorprendimos, es por eso que no nos percatamos cuando Carlisle salio de la habitacion donde se encuentra Anabel y se sentaba junto a Esme…

-Todo salio bien, estuve a punto de perderla pero menos mal que contabamos con varias bolsas de sangre y logre estabilizarla- Susurro mientras abrazaba a Esme, yo todavia tenia la duda de si el la conocia a ella y no pude evitar preguntarle

-Carlisle porque le viste el rostro susurraste que no podia ser ella, tu la conoces- Le pregunte

-No yo bueno no la conozco, es solo que ella es igual a Anabelle- Susurro con mucho pesar

-Y quien es Anabelle amor- Le pidio Esme amorosamente

-Anabelle era mi hermana menor- Respondio triste

-Porque nunca nos hablaste de ella Carlisle- Le pregunto Edward sorprendido porque el tampoco sabia que Carlisle tenia una hermana

-Nunca les hable de ella porque murio un año antes de que yo me convirtiera, Anabelle y cuando mi padre la obligo a casarse ella se suicido, por eso nunca hable de ella, ademas Anabel la chica de tu Vision Alice es identica a ella, por eso mismo yo estuve en Shock hasta que tu me sacaste de el- Nos dijo dejandonos a todo sorprendidos, luego el nos estuvo contando mas de su hermana y asi fue pasando el tiempo.

Una vez que Carlisle se fue a ver como se encuentra Anabel, Rosalie intervino preguntando algo en lo que ninguno de nosotros habia pensado hasta el momento.

-Que vamos a hacer con ella- Pregunto un poco preocupada lo cual me sorprendio.

-Tendremos que decidirlo Rose- Le respondio Emmeth en el momento en el que se le acercaba y la abrazaba.

-Es un peligro que se quede con nosotros y que los Vulturis se enteren que tenemos a una humana con nosotros- Explico mi esposo que a pesar de que tenía razon le fulmine con la mirada.

-Alice porque vez a Jasper como si lo quisieras matar sabemos que el tiene razon, ademas los Vulturi vendran dentro de un mes para la revision de que Renesme no es un peligro- Nos dijo Bella.

-No se ustedes, pero yo quiero que Anabel se quede con nosotros hasta que por lo menos se recupere- Notifique

-Yo te apoyo Tia Alice yo tambien quiero que se quede y asi tendre a una nueva tia y ademas porque se parece a la hermana muerta de mi abuelo y seria estoy super segura de que el tambien querra que ella se quede para conocerla mejor- Dijo Reneesme sacandome una gran sonrrisa por su apoyo

-Asi es Reneesme, yo tambien quiero que se quede pero tendremos que tener cuidado con los Vulturis, es por eso que estaba pensando que deberia llamar a Aro y decirle que tenemos a una humana con nosotros, pero que ella no sabe acerca de la existencia de vampiros lo cual tengo pensado hacerlo cuando ella este recuperada- Nos dijo Carlisle

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el y por eso Edward, Jasper, Emmenth y hasta Jacob se pusieron a construir la habiatacion que ocupara Anabel una vez que se recupere, mientras tanto Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Reneesme y yo nos vinimos al centro comercial para comprar todo lo referido a la decoracion… Una vez que terminamos nos fuimos a la casa y decoramos la habitacion, quedo muy hermosa esperemos que a Anabel le guste…

* * *

**Bueno/Malo, me gustaria saber que opinan si debo o no continuar la historia**

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**¿Qué sucedera cuando Anabel despierte?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas lo averiguaremos en proximo capitulo si continúo la historia... **

**Saludos...**

**Att: -lyzz**


	4. –DESPETAR-

**CAPITULO 3 –DESPETAR-**

**Carlisle Pov**

Mi familia habia decidido que Anabel se quedaria con nosotros. Ya han pasado dos dias y ella todavia no ha despertado porque la tengo cedada, es por eso todavia no he llamado a Aro para decirle que tenemos a una humana con nosotros…

Estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de medicina cuando escuche un corazon latir rapidamente, eso solo puede significar que Anabel ya se desperto por eso decidi ir a verla inmediatamente para saber como se encuentra.

**Anabel Pov**

_- Ana- Alguien me llamo, me di la vuelta buscando de donde provenia la voz_

_-Ven ami Ana, Tu eres mia- Susurro la misma voz_

_-Nunca te dejare ir- Me encontre en una direccion aleatoria queria llegar a esa voz, me encontre con un hombre que por la oscuridad no podia ver muy bien_

_-Me perteneces- dijo acercansdose lentamente tratando de no asustarme… _

_No podia ver su rostro por la oscuridad lo unico que recuerdo son su pelo de color negro y una capa del mismo color, pero lo que mas llamo mi atencion fueron sus ojos de color sangre mirandome intensamente, me sentia expuesta pero a la vez segura…_

_-Quien eres- Le pregunte_

_-Muy pronto lo sabras mi amor- Susurro mientras se desaparecia en la oscuridad…_

En lo que el desaparecio me desperte con el corazon acelerado, esas palabras se repetian una y otra vez en mi cabeza hace años habia dejado de soñar con el, porque aparecio nuevamente en mis sueños, todo esto me habia abrumado pero decidi que lo mejor seria calmarme es solo un sueño, estaba tan consentrada en mis pensamientos que me sorprendi cuando tocaron la puerta suavemente…

-Adelante-Susurre no muy convencida ya que no se donde me encuentro, por la puerta entro un hombre sumamente guapo de pelo rubio con unos hermosos ojos color dorado eso me llamo mucho la atencion.

-Disculpa si te e asustado soy Carlisle Cullen-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde me encuentro acostada…

-Un gusto, Mi nombre es Anabel Stewart, pero me gusta que me llamen Ana- Respondi mientras le tendia la mano la cual el tomo con mucho cuidado como si no quisiera dañarme… ¿Qué raro? Pense… Lo que si note es que su piel es muy fria pero me supongo que debe ser por las altas temperaturas…

-Bueno Ana, te preguntaras como llegaste aquí- A lo que yo asenti y el prosiguio- Bueno mi familia y yo estabamos de campamento cerca del lugar donde tuviste el accidente por eso acudimos a ayudarte y no dudamos en traerte a nuestra casa que es donde te encuentras, al momento en que te hallamos habias perdido mucha sangre por lo que tuve que colocarte transfusion lo cual logro que te estabilizaras, ademas no esta demas de agregar como te habras dado de cuenta que soy doctor- Dijo

-Wao muchas gracias por salvarme de verdad se los agradezco mucho- A lo que el asintio mientras comenzo a realizarme un chequeo para saber como me encontraba…

-Carlisle- Le llame

-Si Ana dime- Respondio de manera paternal

-Veras queria saber cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente- Le pregunte con un poco de miedo…

-Primero que nada calmate si- A lo que yo asenti y el continuo- Bueno llevabas dos dias inconciente- Dijo dejandome sorprendida, a lo que el continuo…

-Eso es normal en las personas que reciben un accidente tan fuerte como el tuyo, mientras te operaba estuve a punto de perderte dos veces Ana por eso te e mantenido cedada - Me informo

-Dios – Susurre mientras por mi vista comenzaba a ponerseme borrosa por las lagrimas, Carlisle al verme llorar se me acerco y me abrazo mientras intentaba calmarme, lo cual logro al poco tiempo con el me sentia segura como si el fuera el hermano mayor que siempre quize tener…

-Shhhh duermete Ana todo estara bien, yo siempre te cuidare- Susurro mientras yo me dormia.

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**¿Con quien habra soñado Anabel?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas lo averiguaremos en proximo capitulo…**

**Saludos...**

**Att: -lyzz**


	5. -CONOCIENDONOS Y VERDADES-

**CAPITULO 4 –CONOCIENDONOS Y VERDADES-**

**Anabel Pov **

Me siento tan perdida, definitivamente necesito un descanso, tengo que conseguir un telefono y realizar lo que vine a hacer para tomarme mis muchisimas vacaciones merecidas y mas con este accidente que tuve… Estaba tan sumida en mis pesamientos que me sobresalte cuando alguien entro en la habitacion…

-Hola soy Alice- Me dijo una chica de baja estatura, con el cabello de color negro apuntando hacia todas partes y unos ojos color miel al igual que Carlisle, me supongo que deben de ser familia…

Ahh hola yo soy Anabel, pero me gusta que me llamen Ana- Le dije mientras sonreia timidamente…

-Bueno Carlisle se tuvo que ir al hospital, lo llamaron porque se presento una emergencia, asi que yo subi para preguntarte que te gustaria desayunar- Pregunto Alice muy emocionada logrando sacarme una sonrrisa…

-Gracias Alice, con lo que tu me traigas esta bien- Le respondi

-Genial ya vuelvo-Dijo mientras salia rapidamente…

No habian pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Alice regreso con mi desayuno, el estaba muy rico… Luego de terminar de comer le pedi a Alice que me ayudara a llegar al baño para darme una ducha… Ella muy entusiasmadas me lleno una bañera y me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo que eso me ayudaria a relajarme y asi fue… Estaba pensando en todo lo que me habia pasado cuando me acorde de que mis cosas lo mas seguro es que se hayan quedado en el carro…

-Porque me pasa esto ami- Exclame con lagrimas en los ojos –No basto lo suficiente ya haberme quedado sola en este mundo- Susurre con la vista borrosa de tantas lagrimas…

-Ana… Ana que tienes abreme la puerta- Llamo Alice freneticamente…

Inmediatamente me senti peor al hacerla preocupar por eso me sali de la bañera, me envolvi en una tualla y la abri la puerta a una Alice que se me veia sumamente preocupada…

-Ana que pasa? Porque estas llorando- Pregunto rapidamente, yo no podia responder, las palabras no me salian en estos momentos me sentia tan sola y perdida… Alice se me acerco para ayudarme y yo no aguante y la abrace me aferre a ella como si mi vida estuviera en sus manos… Siempre me he sentido tan sola desde que mi abuela y mi madre murieron en un accidente de transito dejandome sola… Luego de eso me paso lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a una mujer fui violada por uno de mis compañeros de clase al que yo llegue a considerar un hermano… Despues de eso cambie mucho me mude del pueblo donde vivia y me fui a la gran ciudad por asi decirlo donde termine mi carrera universitaria y con los ahorros que habia guardado logre montar mi propia empresa, pero nada llego a ser como antes siempre me mantuve sola por miedo a que me hicieran daño… Alice se dedico a consolarme mientras yo lloraba por todo lo que me habia pasado cuando me percate de que ella estaba mas fria de lo normal…

-Mmm Alice estas muy fria que tienes- le pregunte separandome un poco de ella… Lo que hizo que ella se alejara rapidamente de mi como si se le hubier olvidado de algo y salio de la habitacion dejandome sola… Entonces decidi que era mejor que me marchara yo no conocia a su familia a pesar de que me salvaron la vida y lo mejor era irme lo antes posible… Inmediatamente me vesti con la ropa que ella habia traido y sali de la habitacion, al caminar un poco me encontre con una escaleras y comence a bajarlas poco a poco aun me dolian las costillas, pero lo que me sorprendio fue que al terminar de bajar las escaleras me encontre con Carlisle, acompañado de una hermosa mujer y mas atrás de el se encontraban ocho personas mas me supongo que la mayoria son familia porque tienen el mismo color de ojos a execcion de una chica no mayor a 18 años de edad al igual que un muchacho de tez morena, el cual la tenia agarrada de la mano… Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me percate cuando Carlisle se acerco más ami…

-Ana a donde vas- Me pregunto sacandome de mi escrutinio…

-Me voy Carlisle, lo siento pero yo no puedo permanecer mas tiempo aqui- Respondi rapidamente mientras comence a alejarme de el para ir a la que se suponia que debia de ser la puerta de salida de esta casa…

-No te puedes ir Ana y menos en tu estado has estado a punto de morir de echo tuve que revivirte dos veces, debes de estar en completa vigilancia medica- Me reprendio Carlisle de manera paternal dejandome aturdida…

-Te prometo que me cuidare, pero debo irme- Susurre avanzando hacia la puerta y en lo que la abri senti como unos brazos frios me agarraban de mi brazo con delicadeza tratando de detenerme…

-Dejame ir – Practicamrnte le rogue a Carlisle cuando me dio vuelta…

-Te dije que no te puedes ir- Me exclamo mirandome seriamente…

-Esta bien- Definitivamente me rendi, sabia que no iva a ganar nada tratando de luchar cuando el me salvo la vida y se preocupa por mi… Luego de eso el procedio a prensentarme a su familia, a Esme que es su esposa, Rosalie que es la hermana de Jasper el novio de Alice, a Emmeth que el novio de Rosalie, a Bella la novia de Edward y por ultimo a Reneesme la hermana menor de Bella y a su novio Jacob… Lo extraño de todo esto es que todos eran frios y de tez palida al igual que de ojos dorados a execcion de Nessie y Jacob, eso no es normal… Estaba tan concentrada que cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta sacandome de mis pensamientos me sonroje algo ue no me pasaba hace mucho tiempo…

-En que piensas- Me prengunto Nessie mientras se sentaba ami lado…

-Bueno yo-Tartamuedie – Mmm no se por donde empezar- Susurre

-Adelante te escuchamos- Me alento Esme

-Estaba pensando en que todos ustedes a execion de Nessie y Jacob son frios, su piel es de tez palida y su color de ojos es dorado lo cual es extraño, ya que no son familia y estan emparejados- Dije rapidamente a lo que ellos me vieron sorprendidos e inmediatamente se tensaron…

**Carlisle Pov**

No puede ser ella se dio de cuenta muy rapido… Ahora que vamos a hacer, no podemos mentirle si ella va a permanecer con nosotros tarde o temprano debia de enterarse…

**Esme Pov**

Ana es una chica muy peculiar y observadora sinceramente no me sorprendio que ella se halla dado de cuenta que hay algo raro en nosotros…

**Edward Pov**

Todos estabamos sorprendidos por la rapidez en la que ella se dio de cuenta y yo mas todavia porque desde que Ana se desperto e tratado de leer sus pensamientos y no e podido…

-¿Qué son?- Pregunto ella y todos miramos atonitos a Carlisle, el cual me indico en sus pensamientos que es mejor decirle a verdad ahorita ya que lo mas seguro es que mas adelante se enterara a lo que yo solo asenti dandole a entender que estaba de acuerdo y que era en lo que la familia ya habia decidido anteriormente cuando nos enteramos del parecido de Ana con la hermana muerta de Carlisle…

**Carlisle Pov**

Estaba por decirle a Ana la verdad cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa tomandonos a todos por sorpresa ya que no esperabamos a nadie y en lo que me levante a abrirla vi que Alice terminaba de salir de una vision y a Edward tensarse lo que me hizo darme de cuenta que debe de ser algo grave, estaba por preguntarle que habia pasado cuando el timbre volvio a sonar llamando mi atancion, por ello fui a abrir la puerta llevandome una gran sorpresa al instante… Esto no puede estar pasando justamente ahorita… Ahora que vamos a hacer… Yo solo se una cosa no dejare que nada le pase a mi familia y con ello incluyo a Ana tambien…

* * *

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**¿Quién habra llegado?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas lo averiguaremos en proximo capitulo…**

**Saludos... Feliz Navidad…**

**Att: -lyzz**


End file.
